Britannian Military
The Britannian Military include all the Armed Forces within the Holy Britannian Empire. It is believed to be one of the largest and most powerful armies in the world. Divisions Infantry Usually when a Knightmare Frame is too large to be deployed, squads of Britannians and Honorary Britannians will be deployed as soldiers like hunting down rebels in a ghetto. Britannian soldiers are heavily armed and wear strong armour with electronic visors. Royal Guard Royal Guards are military units that serves members of the Britannian Imperial Family, and it is also shown members of the Knights of the Round also have their own Royal Guards. Knightmare The humanoid robotic war machine "Knightmare Frames" are the common units in the Britannian forces. This division is also known as "Armoured Infantry". Some Britannian Military members have their own customized Knightmares including Cornelia li Britannia, Jeremiah Gottwald and Knights of the Round. The Knightmares soon were enhanced and were able to fly. Armoured Vehicles Conventional vehicles like tanks, armoured personnel carriers and other military vehicles are sometimes used. Large mobile bases, G-1 Bases are often deployed as a command center and field hospital in pontentially hostile terrority. Air Force Actual airplanes are rarely, if never, used in the Britannian Military. Though VTOL Gunships and Knightmare VTOL are often used. Also Airships are present in the military like Great Britannia and the Avalon. Navy While Battleships are seen used by the Empire but are not as important as other divisions. The Britannian Military is by no means incapable of of aquatic or even deep sea combat, as shown by the effectiveness of the Royal Marine Infantry. Royal Marine Infantry The Britannian Navy's Royal Marine Infantry or RMI is the official designation for the Knightmare Corps. in the service of the Britannian Navy the RMI specializes in Naval and Amphibious Warfare although during the Battle of Mt. Fuji a single unit of Portman II equipped with the Float System can now participate in Aerial combat but to what extend is not yet clear, the Mechanized division is the equivalent of the Royal Panzer Infantry of the Britannian Army unlike the Royal Pazer Infantry the RMI recieves little notice in the series and only appear in a few episodes. In Area 11, the Navy was stationed in Shikine Island alongside the RMI both of them is protecting the base from any Naval threat. Knights Knights are an elite specialized armed forces within Britannia that operate outside standard Britannian military hierarchy. Many Knight orders are under the command of the Britannian Imperial Family including the Emperor. List of known Britannian orders *Knights of the Round *Glinda Knights *Glaston Knights *Knights of St. Michael *Knights of St. Raphael *Knights of St. Gabriel *Knights of St. Uriel Known Members Gallery StUriel.jpg|Knights of St. Uriel Emblem StMichael.jpg|Knights of St. Michael Emblem StGabriel.jpg|Knights of St. Gabriel Emblem StRaphael.jpg|Knights of St. Raphael Emblem CodeGeassSymbol6.png|Britannian Military Logo Britannian_army.jpg|Britannian Military Icon AsuraTeamEmblem.png|Ashra Strike Force Team Emblem Britannian_Military_symbol.jpg|Britannian Military Emblem Navigation Category:Code Geass Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Military Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Organizations Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Oppressors Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Totalitarians Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Extremists Category:Genocidal Category:Imperialists Category:Enforcer